


Holy Revenge

by marshimel



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshimel/pseuds/marshimel
Summary: "You're a life cleric, dear Varis. Your life's purpose is to heal those around you. Bring them life, not snuff it out.""Well, you've never had your soulmate die in your arms and then get framed for his murder, have you?"
Relationships: Varis Melaine (Original Character)/Quil Lain (Original Character)
Kudos: 2





	Holy Revenge

_They say that the loveliest angels make the cruelest demons and my darling, you were so kind and beautiful before they dragged you to hell._

* * *

The breeze blew in gently from the east, bringing the scent of lavender from the hills below. The sky was painted a brilliant navy, splattered by billions of twinkling stars.  
  
It was just under an hour before dawn, the unsuspecting, unprotected camp of soldiers from Haystead lay dark and asleep, unaware of the cleric standing by, mace at the ready.  
  
Footsteps fell, purposeful and heavy, without regard for stealth. Tonight was not time for calculated decisions and overanalyzed plans. No. Tonight was a time for revenge, three years in the making. Tonight was time to stop running, to stop hiding. Tonight, Varis proved he was no longer weak.

* * *

 _“Quil! No! Give that back!”  
  
_ _The human laughed, holding the book above his head, well out of Varis’ reach.  
  
_ _"_ The Medicinal and Magical Properties of Marigolds, Belladonna, and Other Odd Plants, _darling, how do you read this? Just the title puts me to sleep.”  
  
_ _The half elf huffed, eyes shining gold as he levitated, snatching the book from Quil's hand.  
  
_ _“I'll have you know that the idea that belladonna can be used for a cure and not a poison when diluted and mixed correctly is absolutely fascinating. I've never heard anything like it. The suggestion of using holy water from under the midday sun instead of the full moon is outrageous, but crazy enough it could work. Especially when you take into account th-”  
  
_ _Quil cut him off with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
  
_ _“How about this. I'll take you to the market in the Shiya Kingdom so you can restock and tell me all about the ways to mix belladonna on the way there.”  
  
_ _The cleric beamed, closing the book.  
  
_ _“I'd love that.”  
_

* * *

The guards standing watch stirred, calling out to nearby tents as the cleric approached. Lanterns came alive with light as men and women ran for weapons.  
  
“Oi! You ther’. Stay right where you ar’. This is a military camp yer stumblin’ on. State yer business. An’ be quick ‘bout it.”  
  
Varis smirked, rolling his mace in his hand.  
  
“I'm offended you've forgotten me so easily, captain Jorah, but nevertheless I'll introduce myself. My name is Varis Melaine of Haystead and I am here for general Saylor.”

* * *

 _The coughing just wouldn't stop. So many people with so little room with so much damn coughing. It was driving him up a wall.  
  
_ _“Shit!” Varis screamed, throwing a vial of the potion he was working on at the wall, shattering it. Crumpling to the ground, he hugged his legs to himself and stared at the glass littering the floor.  
  
_ _Quil stood, gently walking over and laying a hand on the half elf.  
  
_ _“You'll figure it out, Varis. I know you will. I believe in you.”  
  
_ _“It's day 64 of this fucking sickness. No one knows where it came from, why it's here, and I, the town's healer, can't find a cure. Quil. Nothing works. NOTHING. I've tried everything. No spell. No potion. No training. Nothing. None of it is working and I am losing my mind. I sent samples to the temple in hopes of some help and there hasn't been a word. I… this is what I've devoted my life to. This is what the people look to me for, and I'm failing at every turn.”  
  
_ _He tucked his head into his knees, body shaking as he silently sobbed.  
  
_ _“Darling,” Quil said softly, “when was the last time you ate? Hell, when was the last time you slept? You need rest. You can't help anyone until you help yourself.”  
  
_ _Varis snapped his head up, eyes glowing a dull gold as he glared at his friend.  
  
_ _“Rest? Rest?! You think I can rest? No, you think I_ deserve _to rest? Quil. There are men and women and children and so many losing their lives by the day because I can't figure out how to cure this thing. Yes, I can stop it within a few hours of one being infected but symptoms don't show until two days after being infected,” his voice cracked as the glow dimmed, fresh tears falling down his face, “Quil… I'm not strong enough.”  
  
_ _The human held Varis’ face in his hands, smiling.  
  
_ _“Yes you are, love. You are stronger than you could ever imagine. You'll figure this out and I will help you in any way I can.”  
  
_ _Suddenly, Quil started coughing, dry and raspy. A sense of worry and dread flooded Varis’ viens.  
  
_ _“Sorry. I haven't had any drink today, and I'm parched. I'll go get us water and help you clean.”  
  
_ _Quil coughed the entire way to the well.  
_

* * *

A murmur ran through the camp as Jorah looked to the officer at his side.  
  
“Varis? Oh, that damned little cleric. Yer a traitor, a murderer. You've got guts showin’ yer face within twenty miles o’ Haystead, much less a military camp.”  
  
He notched a bolt into his crossbow.  
  
“I'd give you this opportunity to turn around and scram, but, and I don't regret sayin’ this, Varis, yer under arrest for treason, murder, resistin’ arrest, and assaultin’ the law. Normally you'd get the gallows, but this'll do just fine."  
  
Pulling the bolt back, he aimed at the cleric's heart.  
  
“You know, I really didn't want to fight… oh wait a minute,” Varis smirked, dark and cruel, eyes glowing as golden tendrils of his power snaked down his arms, illuminating his armor, “I did.”  
  
With a flash he stepped into the Ethereal plane, narrowly avoiding the bolt that landed where he was just standing.  
  
Pathetic.   
  
Wings extending, he launched himself into the middle of the soldiers, drawing and aiming his own crossbow before blinking back into the Material plane  
  
Jorah jolted as the bolt pierced his throat, causing blood to spill down his torso and bubble up in his mouth.  
  
Varis watched as the captain clawed at his neck, only lodging the bolt deeper, causing him to choke and sputter, his lungs filling with blood.  
  
The cleric walked over, grasping the man's face in his hand, and pulled him close.  
  
“Tell Quil it won't be long.”  
  
Gasps of horror rose from the soldiers as they watched Varis grasp the bolt and shove, pressing it further into Jorah's throat.  
  
A garbled scream wretched itself from the captain as the bolt pierced through the other side of his neck.  
  
He twitched once, twice, and stilled, eyes unfocused and glazed.  
  
Scoffing, Varis dropped him and cast prestidigitation, cleaning himself of the other man's blood.  
  
Silence hung in the air, thick and heavy.  
  
A beat.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 _The banging of the door startled Varis. He jumped from his desk from where he had nodded off. It had been nearly five days since he had last seen Quil. Perhaps the idiot had finally decided to stop in.  
  
_ _Soldiers came filing in, surrounding the young half elf, weapons drawn.  
  
_ _“Wh-what the hell? What is this?”  
  
_ _“This, my dear cleric, is an arrest.”  
  
_ _The soldiers cleared the way for a man, no, an elf, Varis noted, surprised. Not many elves served as high ranking members of the military, unless…  
  
_ _“Jorah.”  
  
_ _The elf smiled, cruelly.  
  
_ _“‘ello there Varis. Now, be a good boy an’ come with us.”  
  
_ _Varis glared, balling his fists.  
  
_ _“No. You know what's going on. I have people I need to see to. They’re sick and need me. Now, I don’t know what gives you the right to barge in my house, but I will only say this once: leave."  
  
_ _The captain laughed, deep and sarcastic, making Varis’ blood boil.  
  
_ _“Leave?! Ya hear that men? This lil’ mutt thinks he’s in charge o’ us!"  
  
_ _Laughter erupted from the soldiers, causing the half elf’s ear to redden in anger.  
  
_ _Jorah waved a hand and suddenly Varis’ world went black.  
_

* * *

The first attack came from his right. The officer that was also on watch yelled, swinging her broadsword over her head in a rage. Varis sighed. They always chose the hard way. Stepping left, the sword missed his shoulder and slammed into the ground, only further angering the woman.   
  
Raising his mace, Varis spun, using his momentum to smash the blade into her side, shattering the armor over her right ribs. A sickening crack and a scream told him they were shattered. Continuing his spin, he jumped, leg swinging up as he lead with his knee, slamming his plate mail into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She crumpled to the ground as the soldiers around began to charge, finally coming to their senses.  
  
 _Turn away,_ Varis prayed, casting Wall of Flame, engulfing five soldiers in fire. He really didn’t need his god’s disapproving gaze. This was personal.  
  
The scent of scarred flesh and charred metal stung his nose as he turned, blocking a volley of arrows with his shield and slamming the butt of his mace into a man’s spine, snapping it.

* * *

 _After nearly fifteen minutes of stumbling while being awkwardly lead through the streets, Varis was forced to his knees as the blindfold was ripped off. Blinking at the blinding light, Varis felt the dread creep in. This was Haystead Manor. The home of the governor.  
  
_ _Quil’s home.  
  
_ _Before him, on his makeshift throne, sat the governor and general, Saylor Whitehall, Quil’s father.  
  
_ _“Because of you,” he began, “this plague has run rampant in my city. I let you live here because you promised to heal my people. Protect them. And yet, more and more die everyday because you can’t help them. Or,” he leaned forward, eyes piercing Varis, “because you want them to die. You want my place, my position. I see it now. You want the half breed mutts to take over. To taint this town. I see it now, and let me tell you, you bastard child. It will never happen. So… you will undo this curse you have placed upon my son and my city, or you pay for the ones you’ve killed with your own life.”  
_

* * *

Half of the camp lay bloodied and bruised across ground and Varis still hadn’t spilled any of his own blood.   
  
Blocking an axe with the shield in his right hand, he swung the mace in his left, connecting it with a young orc’s chest, cracking his sternum and sending him sprawling into three charging warriors.  
  
Ducking under his shield, he cast Spiritual Weapon and a shimmering, gold warhammer formed above, swinging down and crushing four guards into the ground. Kicking his leg out, he hooked the knee of the soldier above him, taking his feet out and rolling away just as the hammer swung, splattering the enemy across the side of the closest tent.  
  
Varis wrinkled his nose as entrails slid down the wall, terrifying nearby soldiers.  
  
Taking a steadying breath, the half elf knelt, eyes closed as he laid his hands on the ground. It began to shake and tremble with increasing force, toppling tents and stacks of supplies. Suddenly, the land began to split open, large fissures emerging across the camp, swallowing everything in its path. Screams echoed in the air as soldiers plummeted into the earth, falling for eternity.   
  
After several long seconds, the shaking subsided, and Varis shot into the air, wings extended as he looked down on the remaining soldiers. Eyes glowing, an aura surrounded him, bathing him in a golden light as his palms lit up with the symbol of his god. Summoning all the power within him, he took another steadying breath.  
  
“ _Die_.”  
  
With a flash of searing golden light, tendrils of magic burst from the cleric and tore themselves through the soldiers, cutting off their screams with a hole burned through their chests.

* * *

 _Time didn’t seem to work anymore. He tried to keep up but after the first twelve hours he gave up. It was pointless. All he knew was that he was too late and his best friend was going to die.  
  
_ _Soft, golden light shimmered from Varis’ hands where they were placed on Quil’s shaking chest.  
  
_ _“Come on… come on… Apollo please, come on…”  
  
_ _He begged, prayed, pleaded, and nothing worked.  
  
_ _The light subsided and Quil didn’t change. Varis was losing his mind and running short on time.  
  
_ _A dry coughing fit erupted from Quil, who curled up in pain as the fit wracked his body.  
  
_ _“Okay, hey, hey. Drink some water. Here” Varis helped him sit and poured the water slowly into his mouth.  
  
_ _When was the last time the half elf had slept? Or eaten? He didn’t know. He was rarely fed and even when he was he only focused on Quil. Everything was fuzzy around the edges and his head spun, but he set the cup down and went to try again.  
  
_ _“Darling…” the human rasped out, taking Varis’ hands in his, “Darling you… you need to stop… you’re g-going to kill yourself at this rate…”  
  
_ _Tears welled up in Varis’ eyes.  
  
_ _“I don’t care. I need to figure this out… I … I need to try. Try again. Let’s try again. It’ll work. I know it, it, it has to.”  
  
_ _“Varis-”  
  
_ _“No! I’m not giving up on you! I love you!”  
  
_ _Silence hung in the room.  
  
_ _“Sunflower, you… are the strongest person I know… but it’s okay. I will be okay… help the others… they need you. I will see y-you again… Varis,” Quil coughed, eyes closing, “Varis, I lo...v...e…”  
  
_ _“No… no… no, no, nO! NO! QUIL!”  
  
_ _Varis scooped him into his arms, magic running wild as he summoned everything he could.  
  
_ _“No, Quil, please, darling, please. Don’t do this. Wake up. Quil. Quil. Quil. Wake up. No, please, Quil I need you to wake up…”  
  
_ _Sobs wracked his body as his mind went blank. Quil was still and fell limply into Varis’ lap.  
  
_ _He sat there for days, or hours, maybe minutes, he didn’t know, just staring, begging for Apollo to help him, to heal him, to… to do anything.  
  
_ _Guards began to file into the room and shouting erupted from behind him, but it was muddled and far off. Hands grabbed the boy’s small frame and the panic set in. He needed to stay with Quil. He needed to help Quil.  
  
_ _No. No they can’t. “No. NO! LET GO!”  
  
_ _A burst of gold exploded from the cleric and sent the soldiers in the room flying into the walls. Varis’ eyes were pure light and huge, translucent wings held him in the air.  
  
_ _The men in the room looked on in shock as Varis stared down Saylor.  
  
_ _The moment his feet touched the ground, he was running. He didn’t know where he was going, but he ran, the shouts of soldiers following him into the forest.  
_

* * *

The only standing tent was untouched and extravagant. The perfect place for someone as full of himself as the general.  
  
Varis landed, wings folding in as he marched into the tent.   
  
There he was, Saylor, cowering in a corner, armor half on with a long sword shaking in his grasp.  
  
“I’m sure you’re surprised. Probably thought you’d have me by now with that reward. Fifty thousand gold is, well… it’s a lot.”  
  
Varis chuckled, slowly stepping towards the terrified man.  
  
“Three years ago. Three years ago today our roles were reversed. I was cowering. Afraid. You forced me to watch my best friend die of something you knew I couldn’t cure and then blamed me for it. Sent me on the run. I was banned from my town and my temple.”  
  
“You killed my son. You tainted my town. You never deserved-"  
  
“Do shut up. I know how you feel about me,” Varis grabbed the sword with his hand, yanking it from Saylor’s grasp, “and yet here you are. Cowering because I’ve become more powerful than you could ever imagine,” he chuckled darkly, “and I’m back with a taste for death.”  
  
Drawing a dagger, the cleric placed it under the general’s chin, forcing his head back and watched as a necklace with a small gem untucked itself from under Saylor’s armor.  
  
Varis grasped it and yanked, ripping the diamond from the chain and stood, turning it over in his hand.  
  
Quil’s diamond ring.  
  
“Thank you, sir. This is most helpful.”  
  
Turning, Varis walked to the entrance of the tent.  
  
“You can run but you won’t be able to hide, Varis. I’ll double the reward. Triple it. You won’t be safe anywhere and I will have you hea-AHG!”  
  
With a flick of the wrist, Varis threw his dagger, embedding it in the general's forehead, silencing him forever.  
  
“Not as clean as Asha, but still effective,” he mused.   
  
Stepping into the morning air, he looked around him. Death surrounded him.   
  
Months ago he would have been disgusted, having vowed to never take a life. But that was before.  
  
Spreading his wings, he tucked the ring safely into his pouch and pushed off into the blood red sky.  
  
It was finally time to bring Quil home.

* * *

_Your fall was not an accident. You were chosen for the damned._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was written for my all time favorite, and first ever, D&D character, Varis Melaine. He's a half-elf life cleric of Apollo. I'm hoping to write some more about him, but here's a little bit I thoroughly enjoyed writing.


End file.
